Napoleon Bunny-Part
Napoleon Bunny-Part is a 1956 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Bugs is traveling underground, and emerges in France at the headquarters of Napoleon Bonaparte. Napoleon is planning a military offensive and think Bugs is a saboteur, and sends a guard after him. Bugs easily outwits the incompetent guard (who's actually "Mugsy", previously seen in "Bugs and Thugs") and then disguises himself as Josephine and asks Napoleon to dance. Napoleon sees Bugs' tail through the disguise and chases Bugs, who slides down a staircase. The guard sees Bugs and points his bayonet, intending to stab Bugs as he slides down. Bugs hops off of the staircase and Napoleon is stabbed instead. He slides back up the staircase screaming. Mugsy then gets the "point" from Napoleon and goes howling in to the air. Napoleon catches Bugs and orders him into a guillotine. Bugs runs off with Napoleon in pursuit, running down the guillotine platform and then back up and through the guillotine which is still raised. Napoleon follows Bugs but as he runs through the guillotine the blade falls and slices the back of his uniform along with the hair from the back of his head. Napoleon demands an explanation from the hooded executor, who is Bugs himself. Bugs then tries to elude Napoleon by hiding in a mortar, but is found. Napoleon resumes his chase of Bugs, but two men in white coats show up and one says to the other, "Hey Pierre, here's another Napoleon," and Pierre replies, "that's the twelfth one today." "But I am Napoleon," the little corporal wails as he's dragged away by them to the nearest insane asylum. "Sure, you are," one of the men nods sarcastically. Bugs then says, "Imagine that guy thinking he's Napoleon...donning a Napoleon hat when I really am!" He pulls out a flute, playing "La Marseillaise", which becomes "Yankee Doodle" as he marches into the distance. Availability * (1982) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show Volume 19 (UK) * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire * (2012) DVD - Looney Tunes: The Best of Bugs Bunny Censorship * In light of the backlash over alleged drug references on an episode of Ralph Bakshi's "The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse," where Mighty Mouse's inhaling of crushed flower petals was mistaken for cocaine by media watchdog groups, the ABC version of "Napoleon Bunny-Part" in the mid-to-late 1980s cut the scene where Napoleon inhales some snuff and Bugs does the same, only to sneeze all over Napoleon's map.The Censored Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Guide: N-O http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-n-o.aspx The scene was later reinstated on ABC after the backlash died down. Other channels, such as CBS, Nickelodeon, The WB, Cartoon Network, and Boomerang, have aired this uncut. Gallery Napoleon.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) 1396wb.png|Title Card (Remastered Fullscreen Version) Napoleon-bunny-part-still.jpg Napoleon2.jpg| Scene that was temporarily edited when aired on ABC in the 1980s. TV Title Cards lt tbbats napoleon bunny-part.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' References External Links * "Napoleon Bunny-Part" at SuperCartoons.net * "Napoleon Bunny-Part" at B99.TV * "Napoleon Bunny-part" on the SFX Resource Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:1956 Category:Plagiarized Pages Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer